Northern Lights
by countrygal15
Summary: Princess Elsa and Jackson North were best friends as children. As they grew older, even during her isolation, they grew closer and closer, eventually becoming something more. But after her parents deaths, Elsa shuts him out, terrified of hurting him. Three years later, Jack shows up at Elsa's coronation, wanting to start over. Will Elsa let him in, or will her fears take over?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Elsa! Hurry up!" the dark haired boy called out behind him, running ahead. The blond girl tried to run faster, but it was difficult in her ball gown.

"Jack, slow down!" Elsa finally said, coming to a stop. Jack ran back to her, slightly out of breath.

"Do I win Your Majesty?"

Elsa nodded. "If I ever become Queen, I won't wear such a ridiculous dress."

"Why did you say if?" Elsa looked at her best friend. Jack's bangs almost hid his brown eyes, sparkling with mischief and adventure.

"Because in order for me to become Queen, something has to happen to my parents, and I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

Jack seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I think you would be a great Queen, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Jack." She looked around the garden. The ball her parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle, were holding continued inside the palace. Elsa wondered her parents even noticed her absence. It was only because of Jack that she was not dying of boredom this very minute. Who knew that her first ball would be such a bore? Her dress was not helping much.

"I need to get out of this dress. Don't look!"

"I'm not." Jack turned his back while Elsa ducked behind some bushes. She carefully peeled off the pink monstrosity, revealing a pale blue under dress that thankfully her mother had allowed her to wear. Elsa kicked the mess of ribbons and ruffles under the bush and, as an afterthought, kicked her shoes off as well.

"Let's do this!" Jack exclaimed once Elsa re-entered the garden, jumping around like the excited child he was. She smiled and rubbed her palms together, causing bits of blue light to jump out and turn to white, fluffy snow.

"You ready?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Jack nodded as she let her powers free, turning the summer garden into a winter wonderland.

"This is awesome!" he shouted, running around. He stopped when he saw her looking at her hands with something close to fear. "What's wrong, Elsa?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

She clenched her fists and said, "Before the ball tonight, my father told me to not freeze anything. His exact words were 'Conceal your powers, Elsa. Don't feel them. Remember that, Elsa. Conceal, don't feel.' Now, I've done the exact opposite of that."

"And look at how much fun we're having! You shouldn't hide your talents, Elsa. You should embrace them and _let it go_!" Jack fell back into a mound of snow and pulled Elsa down with him. They fell on top of each other, giggling like crazy. Elsa pushed herself up with a devious smirk on her face.

"Oh, Ja-ack," she sang, holding her hands behind her back. He barely had time to look up before she threw a snowball at his face. "You're going down, Elsa!" he shouted, forming his own ammunition. The two eight-year-olds played in the snow, having fun and laughing, until a thorny rose bush caught Elsa's dress. Together, they pulled on the dress until it came loose with a loud _RIP_!

"Oh-no," Elsa moaned, studying the ragged tear that ended just above her knee.

"It doesn't look that bad," Jack said, "It actually looks better this way."

"Elsa! Where are you? It's time to go to bed now," The king of Arendelle called out, entering the frozen garden. He stopped, taking in the sight of snow mounds, icicles, and finally, Jack and Elsa covered in snow from top to bottom.

"Elsa, what did I tell you about your powers?" the king said, making his way towards the children, careful not to slip on ice. Snowflakes started to fall around Elsa as she stepped closer to Jack.

"Papa, I-"

"It's my fault, Your Majesty." Jack exclaimed, "Please don't be mad at her. It was my idea to play with her powers." Elsa stared at him in disbelief. What was he _doing_? The king looked at Jack for a long time with a stern face, and then shook his head, smiling.

"I'm not mad at either of you," he said, bending down to their level, "I'm just glad both of you are alright. Now, it's time for bed. Jack, your mother is looking for you. She needs you in the kitchen right away."

"Yes, Your Highness." Jack ran towards the kitchen, grinning at Elsa as he turned a corner. Elsa gathered her ball gown and started toward the palace.

"Elsa."

Somewhat expecting this, she turned around slowly. "I'm sorry, Papa," she said, keeping her head down. She heard Papa sigh, and then felt him pat her head softly. "Just be careful next time. Okay?" Elsa nodded, letting Papa lead the way back to the palace.

The Queen was waiting in the front hall for them. "Elsa!" she exclaimed, looking over her eldest daughter, "Are you all right? What happened to your dress?" Elsa blushed. "It got stuck in the thorns. I'm sorry, Mama."

"It's alright, sweetie," the Queen said, giving her a hug, "There's nothing to be sorry for. Go wash up and head to bed."

"Good night, Mama. Good night, Papa." Elsa said, running up the stairs to her bedroom, which she shared with Anna, her five-year-old sister, who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Elsa quickly changed into a blue nightgown, tucking the torn dress into the back of her drawer. Tucking herself in, she thought about Jack and his family. He had a mother, who came to work for the royal family almost a year ago, after her husband died from a freak sledding accident. Jack also had a little sister, who was only one year old when they came to the palace. They had a few cousins somewhere, but Elsa couldn't remember where exactly. She closed her eyes, dreaming of mountain adventures with her best friend, Jackson North, unaware of the glowing lights dancing in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is my first story on here, so I need to know how it is. I can't promise regular updates, but I'll see what I can do. Please review and tell me if it's goodbad/eh. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna called out from behind the door, "Come on, let's go and play."

Elsa stayed quiet, resisting the urge to throw open the door and hug her sister as tight as possible. It had only been a week since Elsa struck Anna's head with her powers. Mama and Papa took them to the trolls and had them fix Anna, but now Elsa had to learn to control her powers."It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Anna," Elsa finally shouted, feeling terrible. Sisters weren't supposed to shut each other out. What kind of a sister was she? She heard Anna's heartbroken good-bye. Elsa waited by the door until she was sure that Anna had left, and then shook her head a few times and went to the window to clear her head.

"It's for the best," she told herself, repeating what Papa had told her after the trolls fixed Anna. She looked out the window into the royal garden, where Jack was helping the gardeners. He ran around the trees, passing out baskets and climbing up to get the hard-to-reach fruit. She leaned closer to see him better, and then heard a crackling sound underneath her hands. She looked down and saw a thin layer of frost spread from her hands. Elsa gasped and pulled away quickly. The frost thickened and expanded all over the bottom of the window.

Jack looked up at that moment, searching for Elsa in her old bedroom. She wasn't there, which confused him. Elsa said she would come out and play with him soon, and it had been a week since he last saw her. He looked at all of the windows until he saw frost on one of the spare room's window. He thought he saw Elsa there, but she moved away from the window, so he couldn't be sure. Jack planned to go see her soon, hoping that she wasn't sick. That was the only reason he could think of for Elsa being in another room, away from Anna.

A couple hours later, Jack went up to Elsa's new room, only to have a guard block his way.

"Excuse me, sir," Jack said, "Where's Elsa?"

"No one is allowed to see the princess at this time." the guard replied.

"Is she sick?"

A door down the hall opened up the slightest crack, revealing strands of white-blond hair and an ice-blue eye.

"Elsa!" Jack tried to go around the guard, but he kept blocking the way.

"No one is allowed to see Princess Elsa except the King and Queen."

"But Elsa's my friend! I have to see her!" Jack finally pushed past the guard and ran to Elsa's now-shut door. "Elsa! Do you want to play?"

"Go away, Jack." Go away? "But, Elsa-"

"I said go away! Leave me alone."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, please. Just stay away from me."

The guard picked Jack up and carried him out of the hall. "Elsa! What's wrong? Elsa!"

Elsa stayed on her side of the door, listening to Jack's calls. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said, leaning her head against the door, "But I can't hurt you, too." She stayed like that for a minute, and then went to her bed to lie down. Maybe a nap would calm her down.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Princess Elsa?" Elsa opened her eyes with a start. The messenger knocked again. "Princess Elsa? I have a letter for you from Jackson North." Elsa jumped out of bed with a growing smile. She was about to open the door when she remembered her powers. "Uh, just slip it under the door, please." The letter barely made it halfway before Elsa snatched it up and ripped it open.

_Dear Elsa,_ the letter said, _Please tell me what's wrong. I haven't seen you all week and I'm bored. Anna says you've just been sick, but I know better. Please meet me in the garden tonight, and feel better, if you really are sick. Your friend, Jack._

Elsa read the childish script repeatedly until she had the letter memorized. 'I want to meet Jack,' she thought, 'But I have to protect him from my powers.' A war started in her mind between seeing Jack and protecting him.

Finally, closing the letter, she made her decision.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elsa managed to sneak out of the castle to meet Jack.<p>

"Elsa!" he cried out, rushing to hug her. She stepped away from him, shushing him quietly.

"No one knows I'm out here."

Jack looked hurt. "Why won't you play with me?"

Elsa hesitated, and then told him everything that happened that night, from Anna's begging to build a snowman to the troll's warning. "They said I have to control my powers, so I won't hurt anybody else."

Jack stayed quiet for a minute, seemingly deep in thought. "But you didn't mean to hurt Anna. It was an accident."

"It doesn't matter. I still have to control it."

Jack looked up at her hopefully. "You wouldn't hurt me, right?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course not, Jack. You're my best friend."

"Forever?" Jack asked, holding out his hand. Elsa, without hesitation, grabbed it and squeezed tightly.

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter is up! Finally got some time. Enjoy and please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six years since the unexplained and sudden closing of the palace gates. The most the townspeople got from the royal family was that Princess Elsa was terribly sick and had to be quarantined, which made sense for the next few weeks. As time passed, however, people began to question the truth of this tale, especially when most of the palace staff had been fired quite unexpectedly a couple of weeks later. Not one member of the former staff knew the reason for the sudden termination, but most of them were able to find work again with the council members. After this, many rumors began to spread about the royal family. Everything from a war plan to a new baby went around, but the rumors eventually died down as the closed gates became a part of everyday life for Arendelle. No one questioned it. They just looked at the gates with slight disinterest, and then went on with their day.

Dawn was just breaking over the majestic mountains, casting its soft glow over the small town, which was already bustling around and practically humming with excitement. Tomorrow was Princess Anna's eleventh birthday, and there was a rumor going around that the King and Queen were finally going to open the gates to celebrate. The anticipation in the air was as thick as the clouds that hid the top of the North Mountain. Everyone was busy, making sure that the town looked its very best for the King and Queen, who had gone away on a short journey and would be back later that evening.

"Oh Perci, isn't wonderful?" said Debbie as she pulled her husband across the town square, "To finally have the gates open for an evening! An entire evening!" "Yes, dear. Now, let's get the cloth for your new gown."

Back inside the castle, one of the maids who were lucky enough to stay on staff went to check up on the two princesses. Anna was playing in the ballroom, pretending she was at a big beautiful ball and that she was dancing with her Prince Charming. "Yes, Mr. Charming, I would be delighted to have this dance." she said to one of the suits in armor, twirling around it with a lot of gusto. The maid waited by the door for the inevitable…

_CRASH!_

"Sorry!" Anna yelled, surrounded by pieces of armor. The maid laughed quietly as she walked in and helped the princess straighten up. Anna ran off to play in some other part of the castle as soon as they finished and the maid went to check up on Princess Elsa.

She knocked, but heard no answer from the other side of the door. "Princess Elsa?" The maid knocked again, and then hesitantly opened the door. Elsa appeared to be fast asleep, facing away from the door. The maid left the room without a sound, satisfied that both princesses were safe inside the palace.

As soon as the door shut, the wardrobe opened with a slight creak, revealing Elsa's blonde hair. She peeked around the room before stepping out of the wardrobe, wearing a dark blue hooded cloak over a simple peasant dress. The material felt scratchy, but Elsa refused to let that bother her. Excitement coursed through her body. Today was finally the day that she and Jack were going out to town to get Anna a birthday present.

The plan was simple: get Elsa out of the castle, meet with Jack at their 'special place', work on disguising Elsa, enter Arendelle, get the present, then sneak Elsa back into her room before her parents' ship came.

"Easy peasy. We'll have the present in no time." Jack said a week ago, when they first came up with the plan. Now, Elsa wondered about the downfalls in their plan. '

What if someone sees me?' she thought as she opened the door out to the hallway.

'What if they find the dummy under the covers?' she worried as she ran through the castle to the secret entrance in the library.

'What if my parents come home early?' she fretted as she made her way out of the passageway and into the forest, running as fast as she could through the foliage. As she ran, all of her 'what ifs' slowly vanished, leaving her with the feeling of being ultimately, totally free, with no restrictions, no powers, and no fear to hold her down. She ran faster and faster, laughing as she went, throwing her arms behind her, imagining that this is what flying was like.

Five minutes later, Elsa arrived at the 'special place': a small lake in the middle of the forest about half a mile from Arendelle. Jack found it when they needed a new spot to meet after his family had been fired from the palace. His mother had been one of the lucky ones and quickly found work, although Jack sometimes took odd jobs here and there to help. His sister, who was seven going on eight, went almost everywhere with Jack, except for today. Their mother had Jack's sister working on chores today, so she would not be a bother. Elsa sat down by the edge of the lake, removing the cloak to sit upon it. The rain from last night made the ground very muddy. "Jack?" Elsa called out, looking around her.

"BOO!"

"Ahh!" Elsa screamed and almost fell into the mud. Jack laughed as Elsa stood up and brushed herself off.

"You nearly scared me to death, Jack!" she yelled, turning around to face him. At fourteen years old, Jack was almost a head taller than Elsa was, but the childish spirit remained in his eyes no matter what his age. "Sorry, Elsa. I couldn't help it," he said, smiling like an idiot. Elsa held on to her anger for as long as she could, and then busted out laughing at the exact same time Jack did. When they finally calmed down, Elsa gave Jack a big hug. He had been away longer than their usual wait time because of his mother, who had been getting sick the last few weeks.

Jack hugged her back for a second, and then as they pulled away, he swore that Elsa had been blushing. "

So, are we ready to go?" she said with a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down, Elsa," he said, grabbing her cloak and fastening it around her neck, "You forgot the most important part of the mission." Elsa thought for a minute, and then her eyes lit up.

"Oh, that part," she said, the look of apprehension clear on her face, "I already have the cloak, Jack. Why do I need a disguise?"

"It would be weird if you kept the cloak on all day, especially during the summer." Jack stepped back and looked at Elsa. "Put you hair down," he said, bending down. Elsa hesitantly pulled out her braid, running her fingers through to separate the blonde locks.

"What are you planning to-JACK!" she shrieked as he plopped a pile of mud on her head, "What are you doing?"

"Disguising you. Hold still."Elsa cringed as Jack spread the gooey mud all over her hair.

"All done." he announced a minute later, stepping backwards to admire his work, "Now it just needs to dry and we'll be on our way."

Elsa stared at him with horror. "What did you do?"

He pointed at the lake and said, "See for yourself."

Tentatively, she looked at her reflection in the water and stared. Her formally white-blond hair was now a dull muddy brown. If it weren't for her icy blue eyes, she would've never recognized herself.

"Wow." she said, reaching up to touch it. Jack's hand shot out and grabbed her hand before she could touch it.

"It needs to dry first." Elsa looked up at Jack and nodded, stepping away from the water. "What about the rest of me?"

"I think you'll be okay. No one's seen the princess in almost six years. Just don't say your name and we'll be good."

"Don't say my name? How do I do that?"

"Easy. Just pick a new name."

A new name… Elsa thought about it. "How about Mary?" she said.

Jack shook his head. "No. How about Franny?"

"What kind of name "I have an aunt named Franny. Well, her real name is Francis, but everyone calls her Franny.

They thought for a few more minutes. "Ginger?"

"No."

"Dolly?"

"No."

"Helga?"

"Seriously, Jack?"

"What?"

An hour later, the two teens walked into town. "You ready, Sonya?" Jack whispered to Elsa, who was squeezing his hand tightly.

Sonya/Elsa nodded, looking around the busy market. "Okay, then. Let's get Anna the best present ever!"

They wandered around the town for hours searching for the perfect present. Sonya/Elsa kept her head down for the first couple of hours, not willing to look anyone in the eye for fear that they would recognize her as the princess. "What about this doodad, Sonya?" Elsa looked up at the wooden troll carving Jack held up and shook her head. Jack wandered off to look at the other carts.

"Are you looking for something, miss?" Elsa snapped her head back down before the market lady could get a glimpse of her face. "N-no, ma'am. I'm fine." Elsa tried to walk away from the cart, but the market lady called out after her, "If you're looking for a present for Princess Anna, I might have something for you."

Elsa hesitated before going back to the cart. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Els-Sonya," Elsa mumbled, remembering her new name. "Elsonya?"

"Just Sonya, ma'am. What do you have?"

The market lady pulled back her dark blonde hair into a ponytail before going under the cart. "Well Sonya, everyone's looking for something extravagant to give the princess," she said, "but I've got the feeling that's not what you're looking for." The market lady popped her head up to look at Elsa. "Am I right?"

Elsa nodded. She was beginning to like this woman a lot. "I want to give her something special." Elsa said, looking around the cart. It was filled with herbs, charms, and all sorts of funny looking things. She picked up a stuffed mouse that had big black circles for ears, red pants and white gloves.

"Ah, here it is," the market lady said, straightening up with a snow globe in her hand, "Oh, Mickey isn't for sale, dear. He is quite a character though." She held out her hand until Elsa put Mickey in it, and the market lady put the stuffed mouse up on a high shelf.

"Where was I? Oh, yes! The present." She put the snow globe on the counter for Elsa to see. It was the most beautiful thing Elsa had ever seen. The stand was blue and gold and had crocus flowers all around it. The snow globe itself looked like it had a light dusting of frost on it. Elsa looked inside the snow globe and felt tears well up. Two little girls were ice skating together, spinning around in circles, having the time of their lives.

"Watch this." the market lady said, turning a little knob on the side. A melody started up and the snow globe began to glow, casting a golden light on Elsa's face. It had started to snow inside the globe, but Elsa couldn't see it.

"How much?" she managed to say, pulling out a little purse filled with gold coins. "Ten coins, please." Elsa paid the market lady and went away to find Jack.

"Sonya!" Elsa turned. The market lady waved at her and said, "Don't be afraid to let it go!"

Elsa stared at her for a moment, confused. _Let it go?_

"Sonya!" Jack called out, running towards her. Elsa turned to face him. "Jack, I got the perfect gift! What is that?"

Jack held up the long crooked stick in his hand. It was almost twice as tall as he was and the crook at the end had a distinct G-shape. "It's a shepherd's crook. That man over there sold it to me for only two coins. Wait, where did he go?"

Jack looked around the market, but he couldn't find the man who sold the staff to him. He shrugged and turned back to Elsa. "What did you get?" Elsa showed him the snow globe. "That lady by the cart sold it to me. She has really…" Elsa trailed off as she looked around. "You're missing the salesperson, too?"

Elsa nodded, thoroughly confused. _Where was she?_ Jack rubbed his forehead. "Wow. A lot of weird stuff is going on today. Anyway, it's almost noon. Should we head back or get something to eat here?" Elsa was about to say that she should be at the castle, but her stomach beat her to the punch. "Sorry." she said, embarrassed.

Jack laughed and grabbed her hand. "I know where we can get something to go. Follow me."

Just then, Jack's little sister came running up to them. "Jack! Princess Elsa!" she shouted very loudly, loud enough for the villagers around her to look at what she was shouting and whisper, "Princess Elsa?" "She's out of the palace?"

Elsa immediately hid behind Jack, pulling her hood up to hide her face. "What are you doing here?" Jack hissed at his sister, who had stopped right in front of them, "I thought you were helping Mom."

"I was, but she told me to get you and Princess Elsa for lunch. We're having soup and sandwiches."

"Is that you, Princess Elsa?" Elsa kept her head down, praying that the people would leave her alone. "No. This is Sonya, my cousin," Jack declared loudly, grasping Elsa's hand. The warm pressure made Elsa feel much safer than before.

"She looks like the princess." one villager remarked. Elsa felt herself being pushed back. "She's not the princess," Jack insisted, "Leave her alone."

A cold wind started to blow, bringing dark clouds from the mountains. "Keep it together, Elsa." Jack whispered to her, "We're almost there." Suddenly, Elsa realized that Jack was pushing her towards the cover of the forest.

"He just called her Elsa!" the townspeople started to shout. "It is her!"

"No, it's not!" Jack shouted. He grabbed a bunch of Elsa's mud covered hair and pulled it out of her hood. Elsa stifled a cry of pain as she was pulled forward. "Everyone knows that Princess Elsa has blond hair."

Maybe his hand rubbed off some of the mud, or maybe some of it wasn't as dry as it looked. Either way, the mud came off, the villagers were shouting, and Elsa and Jack were running through the woods, trying to get far away enough that she could sneak back to the palace.

"Wait!" Elsa said as she stopped to look around her, "I dropped Anna's present!" Jack stopped and ran back to her. "There's no time, Elsa! Come on!" "But-"

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a tree just as a few villagers ran past them. Elsa tried to keep her emotions under control, because if she didn't, ice would start to fly out of her hands and she could hurt someone and everyone would know and she would be called a monster and-

"Elsa, you're crying." They somehow made it back to their lake unseen, and Elsa had just washed most of the mud out of her hair. Jack and Elsa were sitting on her cloak, waiting for her hair to dry before heading their separate ways. Elsa shut her eyes tightly, willing herself to stop crying. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._

"It's alright. It's okay, Elsa." Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from his touch. "I could hurt you." she mumbled, curling up into a ball. The temperature dropped significantly, but she didn't even noticed. The cold never bothered her.

"You can't hurt me." Jack said, "You said you wouldn't."

"Things change, Jack," she snapped at him. She immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry."

Jack's eyes held no hurt feelings or angry words. Instead, they held friendship and kindness, friendship Elsa wasn't even sure she deserved. Jack came closer and wrapped her in a tight embrace, pulling her into his lap. Elsa did not attempt to move away.

"You can cry, you know," he said softly, rocking back and forth, "You don't have to keep it in forever." Elsa didn't say anything for a while, but found herself sobbing on Jack's shoulder for something as silly as a lost birthday present for her sister.

"I can't take her pleas anymore, Jack. She's always going to be there, and I'm always going to have to shut her out because I'm so scared of hurting her again. I thought that this present would be the renewal of our relationship, as if we could start over. I thought I was handling my powers pretty well. Even Mama and Papa thought so. Once they hear about this, they'll be furious with me." Jack let her cry and pour out her feelings until there was nothing left but soft whimpers and sniffles. "The sun's going down."

Elsa looked up at this random remark and realized that it was true. The setting sun cast brilliant colors across the sky even prettier than the northern lights that shone at least once every season. "It's beautiful." Elsa said, resting her head on Jack's tear-stained shoulder.

Jack looked at her with wonder. _You're even more beautiful._ He couldn't stop the thought, and he didn't try to. That didn't mean the thought didn't scare him. It terrified him to think that he could possibly be falling for his best friend. He was only fourteen, for crying out loud. He shouldn't be thinking about this stuff. "Jack?" He looked at her tear-streaked face and felt his chest start to hurt. He never wanted to see her cry ever again. "I'm tired." He nodded and helped her up, catching her when she fell.

Her blue eyes met his brown ones and she couldn't stop her pounding heart. _Stop that. You'll only hurt him if you fall for him._

Occupied with their own, identical thoughts, they made their way back to the secret entrance to the palace. "Same time next week?" Jack said, stopping in front of the hidden door. Elsa nodded, too emotionally and physically drained to speak.

"Elsa?" She turned to look at him.

"Yes, Jack?" He fell silent for a minute until he looked up at the sky. "The sky's awake." She looked up as well, but no lights danced in the sky. She opened her mouth to tell him, but when she went to look at him, he was gone.

She looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. A rustle of paper caught her attention down to her feet. She picked up the paper and quickly ran to the safety of her room before opening the letter.

_Dear Elsa, I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't find the right moment. I need to tell you about my mom. She's not getting any better, and there's a chance that my sister and I might move to live with our aunt in Corona. If I do, I just want you to know that you're the best friend I've ever had. Of course I'll visit you. I just need you to know that. And I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll always be you. Never let your powers or your parents or anything else change who you are. You're perfect just the way you are. Forever yours, Jack_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I am so sorry that this is late. I had minor writer's block, but this is up, so I should be good. If you like this chapter, review and tell me. If you hate this chapter, review and tell me. I don't care, just tell me how you feel. Peace out!<strong>


End file.
